Nunca Dejarlo Escapar
by Elieta
Summary: Ginny le cuenta a su familia la intención de marcharse con Draco. Ninguno reacciona, excepto Arthur. Porque su relación siempre fue diferente, más estrecha y especial. DrG


_¡Hola! _

_Bueno, aquí va mi __segundo drabble de esta pareja__. La verdad, no estoy muy convencida con él, me gusta en rasgos generales, pero hay algo que me inquieta y pienso que debería cambiar. Pero como no sé qué es, pues lo subo ya y espero sus opiniones, que seguramente sean mucho más objetivas._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ Me gustaría dedicar este __drabble__ a __Mia__, por todo el apoyo que recibo de su parte, por la gran persona que es y porque ya se merecía que escribiera algo. Pues aquí está. No es __Harmony__, pero espero que no te importe. ¡Fue por sorteo! __xDD__. Te quiero mucho._

**Nunca Dejarlo Escapar.**

Ginny nunca llegó a pensar que seis simples palabras pudieran provocar tanta alegría y tanta tristeza a la vez. Tanta esperanza y tanta decepción.

_Te quiero, Draco.__ Me voy contigo._

Sobresalto. Sorpresa. Confusión. Desconcierto. Expectación. Ilusión. Anhelo. Deseo. Amor. _Esperanza._

Y sin embargo, en la Madriguera, aquella noticia había causado de todo menos ilusión. Todo menos esperanza.

Sobresalto. Sorpresa. Confusión. Desconcierto. Expectación. Desilusión. Desprecio. Decepción. _Enfado_

Su madre le había reñido, gritado y luego había llorado de la rabia al ver que su hija no tenía intención de cambiar sus palabras ni cambiar sus intenciones de irse con él.

Bill, Charlie y Percy no estaban en casa en ese momento. Los gemelos… bueno, en su línea, habían intentado hacer alguna broma de todo aquello, pero la mirada asesina de su madre les cerró la boca de inmediato.

Ron simplemente había abierto la boca, había palidecido y había boqueado como un pez fuera del agua. Los ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Tenía expresión de no poder creer lo que oía.

Solo faltaba su padre. El bueno de Arthur Weasley. Comprensivo y amable. Divertido y distraído. Enormemente unido a su hija. Su única hija. Su relación era… _especial_. Tal y como ellos decían, no podía describirse con palabras. Podía decirse que con ella era más severo que con los demás, pero Arthur nunca era severo en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

Era severo en el sentido que conlleva protección, cuidado y preocupación. Tal vez porque las reacciones de Ginny ante los problemas de la vida eran diferentes a las de todos los demás. Tal vez porque su personalidad fusionaba todas las características que ser un Weasley conlleva y, aún así, tenía su propio carácter, su propio estilo.

O simple y llanamente, porque ella era _su niña_. Su querida, adorada y amada hijita. Bueno, había crecido lo suficiente como para retirar el diminutivo, pero él siempre la sentiría así.

Por eso, cuando ella dio aquella noticia, él no entendió la reacción de su mujer. Sabía que cuando los gemelos hacían bromas de alguna noticia seria era porque la aceptaban. Sabía que Ron tardaría algún tiempo en procesar la información, pero aún así, nunca se pondría en contra de su hermana. Y sin embargo Molly… aquellos gritos, aquella increíble bronca y sus ahora ahogados sollozos… no los podía comprender.

Le había pedido apoyo a Arthur, como siempre hacía cuando sus hijos la sobrepasaban, había rogado porque le ayudara a hacer entrar en razón a su hija, y ahora se agarraba a su brazo con fuerza. Abatida.

Pero nadie parecía haberse fijado en Ginny. Allí, de pie, en la cocina de la casa familiar. Todos estaban absortos en sus propios pensamientos y reacciones, nadie había sido capaz de ver que ella seguía allí, con la cabeza alta y la espalda recta. Con la expresión seria y la boca cerrada.

Sólo Arthur veía el dolor en sus ojos, cada vez más enrojecidos. Sólo su padre veía que estaba apretando las comisuras de la boca con demasiada fuerza. Sólo él veía sus puños crispados, el leve tic en el pie derecho y la vena del cuello demasiado pronunciada.

- Lo siento, mamá. De verdad que lo siento, pero no por mí, sino por _ti_. Porque si esta es tu reacción hacia uno de los sucesos más importantes en la vida de tu hija, tal vez no esté perdiendo a una madre de verdad.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. Tratando de mantener el paso firme y uniforme. Con el pomo de la puerta de madera en la mano, y el sol de mediodía de fondo, sólo se escucharon las últimas palabras.

- Gracias por todo.

Aquel fue el detonante. Soltándose del brazo de su mujer, dejándola con cuidado en una de las múltiples sillas de la cocina, Arthur salió de la casa también, apretando el paso, tratando de alcanzar a Ginny antes de que atravesara la línea invisible que impedía la aparición.

Segundos después, ella le miraba, de arriba abajo, no pudiendo creer que él de verdad estuviera allí.

- Sólo quería decirte –comenzó su padre-, que yo te sigo queriendo. Es una tontería, pues nunca dejé de quererte. Esta noticia es, simplemente, maravillosa. No importa quién fuera él, importa en quién se convirtió. Importa quién es ahora y que es capaz de hacerte feliz. Importa que si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

No pudo continuar, pues unos pequeños brazos le rodearon con toda la fuerza posible, con todo el amor que podía haber entre una hija y su padre. Todo el agradecimiento.

- Te quiero, papá –murmuró.

Draco apareció de la nada, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos, sin querer interrumpir. Pero cuando vio que el señor Weasley le miraba y terminaba el abrazo, añadió:

- Así es, pero se haga ilusiones, Arthur, me quiere más a _mí_.

Aquella voz, arrastrada y afilada en un tiempo anterior, era ahora grave y melodiosa, pero sin haber perdido nada del tono mordaz de antaño.

- ¡Draco! –le regañó Ginny, mientras él le abrazaba por la espalda.

- No te preocupes, hija, déjale con sus ilusiones, no tiene caso intentar contradecirle.

Tres carcajadas atravesaron la mañana, llenando el hueco que la tristeza había dejado.

- ¿Qué harás con mamá?

- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero piense lo que piense, yo estaré a tu lado.

- ¡Si quieres puedes venir los domingos a la hora del té! –exclamó la pelirroja ilusionada, una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

Draco tosió levemente y le susurró al oído algo que sonó como:

- Tenemos cosas _más_ importantes que hacer los domingos por la tarde antes que recibir visitas, cariño.

Ginny se sonrojó violentamente y le pegó en la pierna cariñosamente.

- Haré como que no he oído eso, Draco –dijo Arthur, fingiendo enfado-. De todos modos, llamaré por _felétono_ antes de ir, comprendo lo molestas que son las interrupciones en esos… casos.

Y tras decir eso y dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, con un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y un apretón de manos a Draco, se alejó en dirección a la Madriguera de nuevo. Ya pensaría algo para intentar que su mujer cambiara de idea, pero, de momento, aquella felicidad que le invadía quería disfrutarla todo lo que fuera posible.

Sabía que Draco haría la vida de Ginny más alegre y esperanzadora y, sobre todo, aquella relación, haría que los dos fueran mejores personas. Porque detrás del odio y las guerras, siempre hay un rayo de luz. Un pequeño hilo en dirección a la felicidad, y tan sólo hay que vencer el miedo a que se rompa y agarrarnos fuerte. _Para nunca dejarlo escapar._

* * *

_Esto tenía intención de ser un POV Ginny, pero no lo es en toda regla , es decir, es su familia y sus reacciones y, sin embargo, se me coló el POV Arthur por algunas partes. La historia me pedía que metiera en ella sus impresiones, la relación que tiene con su hija, la cual siempre he pensado que fue más intensa y estrecha que con el resto de sus hijos._

_Tal vez dibujé a __Molly__ un poco… mala, por así decirlo, al no aceptar la relación de su hija con Draco, pero en el fondo puedo llegar a comprenderla, pues ella siempre vio a Draco de una manera muy radical y le da miedo que no haya cambiado realmente._

_Ya sé que no tiene mucho de la pareja, pero quería escribir la reacción de la familia de Ginny ante tal relación._

_En fin, esto es todo, espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado, pues le puse mucho empeño y esfuerzo. Me gustaría que dejaran todo tipo de opiniones y críticas y así poder mejorar o darme cuenta de que el __Fire__ & Ice no es lo mío._

_Muchos besos,_

_Elieta __♥_


End file.
